First is the Worst Second is the Best
by Noname-Sali
Summary: Hinata is a quiet girl. Sakura isn't afraid to say anything. Hinata is having trouble expressing her feelings. Sakura will step all over you for what she wants. Sakura broke up with her boyfriend. So Hinata is helping him? Sounds weirder than it is I hope
1. Chapter 1

Alright this is my VERY FIRST fanfic. I've had this idea for awhile but I finally got around to writing it down, eh? Please review because I like to know that someones reading them. Also I tried not to make anyone too OOC so tell me if anythings off.

I don't own anything not even my computer! If I did own Naruto Gaahina would be more than just a dream :(

Chapter 1: 1st is the worst

"_**First is the worst**_

_**Second is the best**_

_**Third is the one with the hairy chest"**_

_**Childhood rhyme**_

"And then I was like 'Kiba there is NO way that you can run a mile in 60 seconds!' So he started running and like 3 feet into it he tripped! It was Hilarious! He was _**covered**_ in mud! Hahahaha-" I heard the tail end of Naruto's "amazing" story. He'd told us the same one four days in a row since school started. Still I found it sweet that he wanted to impress everyone so much.

"For the _**last**_time Naruto, I didn't trip 3 feet out it was halfway around the football field! And I wasn't covered in mud, you idiot!" Kiba yelled jumping out of his seat and pounding his palms on the lunch table. This, of course, made my bottled tea topple over spilling onto my plate of unfinished lunch-line chili. _'Well I wasn't planning to finish it anyway, I guess.' _I thought as I started dabbing the table top with a nearby napkin.

"Oh jeez! Sorry Hinata." Kiba yelped and grabbed some more napkins and wiped the surrounding floor area also drenched in my tea.

"I-its fine, Kiba. I was just picking out the noodles anyway…" I trailed off and smiled weakly still looking at the table.

I heard Sakura laughing across the table and we all turned to her. She was burying her head in someone's shoulder in a lousy attempt to muffle her giggles. I had a feeling she wasn't _actually _trying to hide her laughter. "Kiba I guess nothing is safe from your furry!" She said and continued to giggle. I turned to see the rest of the tables' reactions to my mishap. Naruto was laughing with Sakura since he thought every word she said was golden. Shino was reading a book and it seemed he had missed-out on the whole ordeal thankfully. Tenten was inspecting her paper lunch bag for any tea residue and then offered to help us clean up once she found none. Lee, on the other hand, had jumped up when my bottle fell and ran halfway across the cafeteria to grab us some more napkins. I looked down and saw Kiba was still mopping up tea and his face was slightly red. _'He's probably embarrassed from Sakura's comment.' _I noted. Lastly I looked up at the boy Sakura's head was dug into.

He was looking away from the table, through the window right next to us. His name was Gaara and he was Sakura's brand-new boyfriend, so new in-fact that Kiba sometimes joked over the last few days that he could still see the tag attached to his arm. After the first 2 days we had acknowledged that he didn't talk unless spoken to and even then only when _**he**_felt it was worth-wile. We were somewhat used to that though since we had all grow up with Shino and Sasuke.

Sasuke, in fact, was actually the one who caused Sakura to start dating new men every year-or-so. In 7th grade Sakura and he had been going out but near the end of the year he had ran away from his adopted home. Telling nobody where he was going or why, but his adopted family said it might have had something to do with his brother whom he hadn't seen since the adoption. Sakura left the school year depressed but came back in 8th grade dating some boy none of us had ever met. She had said "He's not coming back for me so why should I wait for him. The saying goes there are plenty of fish in the sea!" Needless to say Naruto was quite upset. Now they were in tenth grade and so far she'd gone through 4 or 5 boyfriends that we knew of.

I wondered how Gaara had met her and whether or not he knew that she probably didn't plan to stay committed for long. I wanted to ask him things like that… But of course I wouldn't, because I'm small quiet Hinata (even though I'm slightly taller than Sakura)and I wouldn't dream of embarrassing my friend that way.

I drank what was left of my tea and continued to tell Kiba that there was no reason for him to keep apologizing. I was in the middle of explaining a math equation to a very confused Naruto when Sakura surprised us all.

"Gaara." She demanded. "Put your arm around me!" Of course this caused us all to turn our attention to Gaara to watch his reaction. He turned and looked at her seeming slightly annoyed before turning away again. About 10 seconds later he raised his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder. Sakura quiet content that he did what she asked snuggled into his side and continued to eat.

Not once did he look happy.

Tell me if its any good!~ Thanks and stay tuned, hm?


	2. Chapter 2: sea of fakes

Alrighty. I'm so happy that so many people like my story so far! I just hope I can keep it up!

The only thing I'm disappointed in was that I made Sakura seem so mean. It'll probably be that way for awhile but gradually I might make her good.

Chapter 2: Sea of Fakes

Compared to my lunch episode the rest of my day went by relatively un-eventful. Being only the fourth day of school most of class was still spent reviewing the guidelines and "seeing what we remember from last year."

After the bell rang it was as if all hell had broken loose. Girls were fighting to get in the bathroom and out before the buses left. Boyfriends were pushing their way to meet girlfriends at their last class. Others just wanted the best seat on the bus and a small amount of us actually wanted to get to our lockers and then split. I was part of the last group so after squeezing through the crowd to my locker I rode the student current outside. There I scanned the parking lot for my cousin, Neji's, car and walked over to wait by it until he came out.

I was watching a teacher help a poor freshman find his bus when I spotted Sakura walking out hand-and-hand with Gaara. I wasn't that curious since it was a normal thing for couples to do, even at school. I was about to look back at the comical adventure of the lost freshman when something caught my eye… and the whole student body.

Sakura was kissing Gaara.

But that wasn't what made it strange. This was the kind of deep sensual kiss that you find at the end of a romantic comedy when the man and woman realize that they belong together. There's usually a sunset and mushy song playing in the background. But here it looked… silly. They were standing on the sidewalk with students walking all around them, some even bumping into them and instead of a sunset background they had some old metro-buses and trashcans.

I was amazed that they would do that there. Then again I was shy and probably wouldn't even have given someone a hug in public. But the thing that really got my attention to begin with was that **Sakura** was kissing him. It might have only been from my angle, but it looked as though he wasn't kissing her back at all.

Like he didn't care.

After that Sakura broke the kiss, gave him a quick hug, and skipped off in the direction of Naruto's jeep. I followed her with my eyes and saw Naruto talking into his side mirror. _'He's probably practicing how to ask her out again.' _ It didn't matter to him whether she was already dating someone or not he would always ask, but she would never give him a chance. If I could only say one thing about Naruto it would have to be the he was persistent. I, on the other hand, was never persistent and my love of him died in the sixth grade because of it.

Once I was home I went straight upstairs to my room. I dumped my backpack on the floor next to my desk and started working. My father wouldn't be home till late so it wasn't that important for me to finish my homework early. I had another reason.

And she just called my house.

I picked up the cordless phone from the floor and pressed talk, although that's the thing I wanted to do the least.

"H-hello?"

Alright to I have an important question for you guys! I was planning to have Sakura ask Hinata to double date with her but I'm not sure if that's such a good idea. Tell me what you think, please?

As always stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. At the end of last chapter I asked a question about whether Hinata should double date with Sakura and no one answered. So I decided to just go along with it (with much prompting from my mother) **

**I also had writer's block for a short-time and completely forgot about my story.**

**So you should all give a huge thanks to my mom for giving me the idea for their date because though I knew where they would go. I didn't know what would happen.**

**Also I don't own anything except my MP3. If I did Naruto would NOT be the main character.**

Chapter 3: Weak defenses… or un-beatable strategy?

"Hey! It's Sakura!" The cheery voice on the other line told me.

"Uhm. Hi Sakura… I'd love to talk," I replied carefully. "But I'm doing my homework." I subtlely tried to point out.

"Really? Did we get much? Oh well can't you take a break for a little while?" I could hear the upcoming whine and series of "pretty pleases."

"Alright. What do you want? I realized that I had been rude and tried to think of a way to make the conversation right again. "I mean…. Uh…" But I guess she wasn't offended.

"Hinata, you silly girl, what are you blabbering about now?" She giggled. That giggle always made me feel like an idiot when I didn't think I'd done anything wrong. After about twenty minutes of meaningless conversation I was almost ready to hang up on my pink haired friend.

"So Hinata…. What do you think about Gaara?" _'Well I wasn't expecting that.'_

Not knowing what to say my reply was a little uncertain. "Well…. I guess he seems…. Nice?" I fished around for the right words that would please her. I must have done well because her reply seemed as cheerful as ever.

"Yeah. He's really sweet," _'Sweet __**wasn't**__ exactly my first impression but if you think so.' _but she kept going without a hitch. "So I was wondering if you would like to double date with us tomorrow after school." She sounded as though she expected me to jump at the opportunity of a double date with her and her unusual boy. I wasn't so sure though.

"W-what? B-but why?"

"Because you're my best friend, silly! And it's a chance for you to finally ask out Kiba!"

"Sakura I don't like Kiba that way! He's my oldest friend." I didn't mention that it was clear to everyone around that **he **liked me that way. But that never stops Sakura.

"But, Hinata, he still likes you! Why not give him a shot?" I found it surprisingly ironic that she would say that to me when Naruto gives her a homemade gift from the heart whenever he can, only to be rejected. "please?" _'It's starting.'_

She went on with her chorus of "pleases" for about a minute before I couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine …" I still wasn't pleased with the idea, especially having to lead Kiba on even though I didn't like him. But I didn't know how bad my decision was.

I wasn't even close.


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

**Aww. I'm having a weak moment because I just went through my reviews again. You guys inspire me. XP So here's another chapter!**

**I own absolutely nothing or this would be show and not a fanfic! But life gave me these lemons and I'm gonna make some AWESOME Gaahina lemonade!**

Chapter 4: Prince Vanilla and Princess Chocolate part 1

Here we were…Just three of us. Sitting in a booth at a local ice cream parlor.

In dead silence.

We'd met up outside of school and rode to the parlor from there in Kiba's faded red truck. Since I was Kiba's "date" I was awarded the passenger seat, forcing Sakura to sit in the cramped backseat with Gaara. She objected at first but quieted down once we were on the road; unfortunately I knew that wasn't going to be the end of the argument.

After we got to the parlor Sakura immediately went to the restroom telling us to go ahead and find a table, she'd catch up in a few minutes. We found a booth near the counter where some people were sitting and enjoying sundaes and root beer floats. Kiba sat next to me on one side while Gaara sat alone on the other.

Needless to say it was awkward.

But there was one upside to this trap Sakura called a date. Ever since that day at lunch when Sakura commanded Gaara to put his arm around her I'd been curious about him, but mostly why he was going out with Sakura when he so obviously wasn't enjoying it. He was sitting closest to the wall on his side, sitting sideways and facing the larger area full of tables. It looked like he was just staring off into space and completely ignoring both Kiba and I.

"Here you guys are! I almost couldn't find you. I was just about to call you, Hinata, and see if you guys had all ditched me." Sakura chirped as she came up to our booth. She plopped down next to Gaara, who had foreseen the motion and faced forward just before impact. "Did you miss me?" She asked turning to Gaara.

"…mm." Was his only reply before picking up the list of flavors and turning his full attention to the wide selection. Sakura didn't seem bothered by his undistinguished answer so I didn't think much of it.

The waitress then walked up. She was about our age if not a year or so younger. It was afterschool and she probably had things that she'd much rather be doing. She asked us what we'd like without once looking up from her note-pad which she was scribbling on apparently not interested in us at all. Sakura said that she just wanted a bottled ice tea, which was strange since it was her idea to get ice cream. Kiba asked for two scoops of chocolate chip on a waffle cone. Next it was my turn. I hadn't really thought about what I'd want to order since I got here and my mind was swimming at the sudden question.

"uhm…. Uh…." I opened my mouth and hoped the words would just come out without me needing to process anything, but alas that didn't happen. Now the waitress was looking down at me. She had that look that almost all us teenagers get when we'd rather be doing something else and someone's making our job just a little bit harder.

I looked around a little panicked, but mostly embarrassed at being so caught off guard when my eyes locked with Gaara's. _'I guess he'd looked up when he heard me babbling like an idiot.'_

"I'll have the regular vanilla soft-served."

Surprisingly it wasn't my voice that gave the order. We all turned to Gaara, seeing as he was the only one who hadn't order yet besides myself. He was staring at the waitress. Hard.

If I didn't think he had a reason I would have thought he was glaring at her.

The waitress wrote down the order with the others hidden amongst the doodles on her pad and turned back to me, noticeably shaken up. _'I don't blame her. If He was glaring—No, it was staring. Staring at me like that I'd be scared to.'_

"Um… Chocolate? Uh… Chocolate soft-served. Small." I said quickly trying to hide my red face under my bangs. In my wonder at why Gaara was so upset with the waitress I had ordered something that I didn't actually like. I'd never really cared for chocolate ice cream but the waitress had walked away and I didn't want to cause any trouble, or embarrass myself anymore.

**This will be a multi-part chapter since I think it will work better cut up rather than just one long thing.**

**Also should I make one in Gaara's point of view? although it'll probably be difficult. XD**


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

**Alright! I'm so happy with all the reviews I got! You guys are amazing and I'm so happy that you all like my story!**

**Okay this chapter will be in Gaara's point of view and if all goes well it should be successful XD**

**Once again I own NOTHING! Whooooo!**

Chapter 4: Prince Vanilla and Princess Chocolate part 2

'_That idiot waitress.'_ I thought bitterly as I watched the obnoxious teen walk away to fill our order. I decided to inspect the full damage done and turned back to the girl across from me.

She was looking at me.

I stared back and she automatically looked back down at her lap. I almost smirked at my uncanny ability to make anyone avert their gaze and I would have if it wasn't also some-what painful knowing that I scare people without having done anything to them. I stared at her for a few more seconds, watching as her embarrassment from the ordeal faded, until Sakura hugged my arm to her chest silently demanding my attention.

"So, Gaara, why don't we tell them how we met?" Sakura asked in her syrupy-sweet voice. It was making me nauseous but I knew what my princess expected of me.

"hmm." Was my only reply as I continued to look at the dark-haired girl across from me. _'This one is an idiot to. Being flustered over something so small she looked like a panicked rabbit just before they take off.' _She looked up as Sakura spoke and her face had returned to its normal shade seeming comforted now that the spotlight was no longer on her. Sakura must have found my answer satisfactory because she went on without any more help from me.

"Well it was this past summer, actually. About a week before school started I went into a CD store to see if they had anything good. You know of course they didn't!" Sakura prattled on and I noticed that the other girl was seemingly interested in what Sakura had to say. I couldn't imagine why or how it concerned her in anyway.

Finally our orders came. Sakura, not having ordered anything to eat, kept her story going. I'd noticed that the boy had been staring at me for a few minutes now, probably trying to either intimidate me or figure me out.

But I wasn't giving anything away.

The girl was looking down at her ice cream, watching it slowly drip over the side. Her mouth was tight as if she wasn't happy with it. _'She really is an idiot.'_

"Do you want to trade?" I asked quietly. It must have been loud enough for the others at the booth though because Sakura stopped her story to stare at me. My eyes hadn't left the dark-haired girl's face but I could tell she was looking at me, as was the other boy.

The girl was staring at me in shock. She was embarrassed to be found out and her face was getting redder and redder.

"If you don't like what you ordered you should trade. I don't really care for mine either so you can have it." I said calmly delivered the lie. I always ordered vanilla but it was obvious she never ordered chocolate.

"N-no th-thank you." She said quietly looking back down at the table. '_She's hiding.' _I thought.

"Don't worry about Hinata! She's just shy! Right, Hina? She's probably just not that hungry." Sakura piped up. I looked over at her now. Her voice was slightly different and almost…. Menacing. I knew it was none of my business to read between the lines of girl culture but something was strange about this.

'_Is she angry at Hinata?'_

"Hinata if you don't like it I'll call the waitress back and you can order something else." This time it was the other boy who spoke up. He scooted closer to the girl, now known as Hinata, and draped his arm across her shoulders. He then turned to me and his eyes hardened and I knew he was telling me "mind your own business."

I frowned. If Hinata had wanted to order something else she would have called the waitress back herself. '_She doesn't want to draw any more attention. Why can't you see that? You're her friends not me.'_

This was getting old. Fast. I grabbed the partially melted ice cream from her hand and shoved mine into its place. She looked up at me in surprise and I glared at her, daring her to say she didn't want it.

She looked to the side and whispered a small thank you. The boy on the other hand was fuming so I looked away and started eating my chocolate ice cream.

Sakura was still looking at Hinata.

**I'm pretty happy with this chapter. It's hard to write for Gaara since he's so….. Unusual so I hope he isn't too OOc….**

**Also thanks again for all the reviews and stayed tuned! ^ ^**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey there, everyone. I'm EXTREMELY sorry for the last update. I kept planning to update but I was being lazy as you can see. If you're going to be angry though, please finish this chapter first. You guys are great and I'm honored that so many of you like it. Also I know my chapters are unusually short, but that's just the way I write. When I see long passages I have the unconscious urge to break them up. Sorry. **

**I own nothing. Sorry to disappoint but maybe someday! ... No probably not.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 5: The Calm and the Storm

It had been two days since the date, two long and uneventful days.

After we'd finished our ice cream Kiba suggested that we see a movie, but Sakura quickly shot down the idea, grabbed Gaara's arm, and whined about how tired she was.

It was strange, because Sakura lived for Friday nights although she never really distinguished that every night wasn't the weekend. There must've been something wrong.

I watched as an equally confused Kiba offered to drive them both home. I chose this time to tell Kiba that I also was feeling tired and would like to call it a night. His face sank, but he didn't say a word until we were alone in his rusty old truck with both Gaara and Sakura safely in their respective homes.

I saw him open his mouth to speak and prayed that it was only to tell me that we'd reached our destination. Kiba was my oldest friend and although I loved him it was only in the soft cottony way a person loves a brother or a faithful pet and I don't think that was what he was looking for.

He closed his mouth as if rethinking what he had planned to say and I instantly felt relief. More relaxed now that my impending doom had passed I sank into the worn leather seat that I had possession over every Tuesday when my cousin worked odd hours and Kiba gave me a ride home.

We soon reached my house and I climbed out and as always thanked him for the ride saying I'd see him at school, also as always, but I knew it wouldn't be long till things got messy.

Now I was sitting in my cushiony chair staring at my bulletin board when I should've been studying for math. Sudden I got an uneasy feeling. The kind people get before something big happens and then I realized why.

My cell phone was ringing.

I pressed the talk button, but not before seeing the number and noting that it was Sakura calling.

"H-hello?" I said nervously. For a moment I heard nothing. '_Did she dial the wrong number?'_I thought until I heard **it**.

Sakura was crying.

"S-sakura, what's wrong? What happened?" I was nervous enough to know she was calling and hearing her sobs through the receiver wasn't boosting my confidence that this was just a "What'cha doing?" call.

"W-we're over!" She yelled into the phone her voice cracking in the middle of 'over.' At first I thought she was talking about our relationship, but I soon realized she meant her and Gaara's.

"Why, sweetie?" I cooed softly trying to stop her brokenhearted wails. She just kept crying. And I kept giving her sympathy.

After a few minutes she seemed to have calmed down significantly.

"I… I never want to see him again." She sniffed into the phone. I nodded then replied with some supporting "I wouldn't either" and "you don't need him." Although in reality I was wondering why after only a few weeks together she was even more upset than when she broke up with the boy she dated for 3 months last year. I didn't have much time to dwell on the fact though since she had recovered enough to begin her usual twittering.

"I hate him, Hinata. I **hate** him!" She ranted into the phone so loudly I had to hold it away from my ear slightly just to understand. '_What could he have done to her?' _I thought. '_It seemed like they weren't that close. Had I missed something important? Was he really such a terrible guy?' _My mind was so busy asking questions that were impossible to answer that I hardly heard Sakura tell me she was hanging up.

'_Now I'll never be able to study.'_ I thought and I placed the phone beside my textbook.

A few minutes later I had just resumed my studying again, when my phone started ringing.

Only this time it was my home phone. Thinking it was Sakura wanting vent about her breakup again I reached for the cordless receiver on the floor. Still focused mostly on my notes I pressed talk.

"Yeah?"

**The End!~**

**Stay tuned till next week. Reviews are always welcome especially any advice. Hope you liked! **


	7. Chapter 6

Ok. Sooo…. I'm a terrible person, I know! But you can't write without inspiration!

Here goes nothing.

I own nothing! Except my cat…. She's not very happy about that.

Many of you asked me who called at the end of last chapter and most of you were right. That makes me feel bad because here I thought I was being sneaky. Oh well.

Enjoy.

Chapter 6: Loneliness So Strange

"Yeah?" I asked half-heartedly. I was expecting another pity party and by now my patience was wearing thin. '_But that doesn't matter_.' I knew I wouldn't say anything rude. Sometimes I wondered if I even could.

Suddenly I was struck with the silence on the other end.

Confused I looked at the number displayed on the phone's small screen. 'I don't know this number.' I thought startled slightly.

"Uhm…. Hello?" I whispered trying to redeem myself and hoping the caller would forgive my obnoxious greeting.

"….." I heard breathing on the other end, the only signal that I wasn't alone on the line. "Hinata?" A gruff voice asked me. I didn't recognize it.

At first.

"…. This is Gaara." The voice continued. I knew he was awaiting a reply, but I was shocked. '_Why would Gaara call me? I don't understand! Sakura and he broke up. I barely know him. I'm Sakura's best friend!' _My mind spun momentarily, and once again it was Gaara that brought me back to earth. He cleared his throat, whether it was to get my attention or because he really needed to I had no idea, but immediately I focused on the problem at hand. Or at least what felt like a problem to me.

"H-how did you get my phone number?" I asked softly. There was another moment of silence. I was convinced that he wouldn't answer or that he'd hung up.

"The school directory." He told me in a monotone voice. It was a quiet answer, but I heard it clearly. I answered with a squeaky 'oh' and we were in silence again.

I racked my brain for something to say, but all the rules of my friendship with Sakura forbid it. '_How can I talk to the man who made her cry so miserably?_' I would have liked to hear his side of the story and was still craving to ask him what he had been doing with Sakura in the first place. Unfortunately, I knew my boundaries. _'I won't betray her that way….. I can't._' I thought sadly.

"I'm guessing that Sakura already told you?" His voice was bitterly polite. I thought he might've angry at me and unconsciously shrank back from the phone. Ashamed of my baseless fear I attempted to reply confidently.

"Yes. She did." I hoped I sounded calmer than I felt.

"I see." He mumbled. I wasn't sure whether I was meant to hear it or not. I said nothing. "Hinata," He said so suddenly my attention was fully caught and I waited for him to continue. He seemed to know and he continued a little quieter. "… I know Sakura has told you I'm terrible, but don't hate me."

His strict voice changed so drastically by the end of the sentence that a person might forget they were listening to Gaara and instead believe it to be some poor brokenhearted lover.

'_Maybe he is. What __**was**__ Sakura to him?' _I wondered. Just then my younger sister, Hanabi, knocked loudly on my door and walked in. I turned around and saw her open her mouth to say something before she saw the phone attached to my cheek.

Gaara evidently had heard her pounding on the door.

"I see you're busy. Good bye." He monotone. I opened my mouth to contradict him. Although I knew it was the worst form of betrayal to speak to Sakura's now ex-boyfriend, and although we spent most of our "conversation" in silence, I didn't want to hang up.

I wanted to know the answer.

The dial tone of the phone pressed against my ear was my only reply. He'd hung up. I sat for a moment processing the call in my head when some new information struck me.

"Hanabi… We don't have a school directory."


	8. Chapter 6 part 2

**Alright. Once again I'm a terrible lazy bum. Sorry it took so long. Someday I will change my ways, but not today. **

**Also fun fact: Just finished watching a terminator kinda movie and it inspired me. Something about a robotman running around with no feelings trying to find himself struck a chord in me and reminded me of our dear Gaara. **

**Disclaimer: I think you know the drill by now. I own nothing.**

**Chapter 6 part 2: Loneliness So Strange**

"Yeah?" A voice replied uninterestedly. At first I thought maybe she knew it was me. This unreasonable hatred was nothing new, but just because it's happened before doesn't make it any less painful. '_No matter how many times._ '

I contemplated hanging up. '_This is stupid. There's no reason for me to call her. Why did I call her?_'

"Uhm… Hello?" The same voice, but a softer tone. Kinder. I habitually rubbed my eyelids in frustration. _'What did I want from her? What did I expect now that_—'

I heard her shift the phone on her end of the line.

"Hinata?" I began, trying to get my senses back into place. I covered up the cracks in my voice with a gruff tone, but I couldn't do that forever. I waited until I had a stronger voice before continuing. "… This is Gaara."

There was a stiff silence that I almost laughed at. A painful sorry laugh. _' She knows.'_ I felt sure that she would hang up. Completely forget I called and go on with her pale-violet life. I cleared my throat as I prepared for the empty line and later the angry dial-tone of the phone. Instead she asked me a question.

"H-how did you get me number?" She asked in a quiet voice. Her fear was evident, but I couldn't answer. I had an answer, but I it didn't matter. '_I lost one girl and I never had the other.' _I made up the most logical excuse I could.

"The school directory." I said in my usual monotone. There was a barely audible "oh" as her answer. Suddenly I knew why I'd called. I loathed the reason, but it was still there and I still followed through.

" I'm guessing that Sakura told you?" I asked bitterly. '_Sakura._' The taste of her name sending my senses into turmoil again.

"Yes. She did." I was slightly taken aback by the strength in her voice. '_She stands up for her friends. What a good girl._' Touching, but that couldn't stop the painful tightening in my chest. '_The reason that I called was…._'

"Hinata…" I began. Too weak. I waited again for my strength to return. " … I know Sakura has told you I'm terrible, but…" '_Why do I care what she thinks? This won't do anything. It's not worth it, Gaara.' _ I yelled at myself, but I couldn't control that part of me now. "… don't hate me."

**Yes it was short. Yes it should be longer. BUT I like it this way and I WILL write more soon.**

**Once again I hope I didn't screw up Gaara's point of view too much. **


	9. Chapter 7

**Yes…. I'm very lazy and I do feel bad about it, but I've had writer's block for awhile. This story is really bugging me. While I'm at it I will PROMISE that this chapter will be longer. And before I get into any trouble I HAVE tried to look up Gaara's eye color and everything said light green so there it is. I have heard it said that he has blue eyes so sorry, but that's just how its gonna be. **

**Oddly enough my inspiration for this chapter came from Tic Tac Toe. Apparently inspiration really can come from ANYWHERE.**

**While I'm at it I would like to thank **Jason rulz death ** for a wonderful review. All your reviews warm my little heart, of course, and I'm honored to get every one. Merci beacoup mes amis! (Thank you very much my friends)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto not own I do. **

**Chapter 7: We Wonder **

"Hinata."

I turned to my cousin. I had been in the process of opening the door to the sleek black car when he demanded my attention. '_He never asks. He just demands… All Hyuugas do.' _

He stared at me for a moment before continuing. "Tell Sakura I said 'Hi.'"

I looked at him slightly puzzled, then he smirked and I understood. I would never understand my dear cousin's sense of humor. I shook my head before finally exiting the car and turned to him as I shut the door.

"You're terrible, Neji… And that wasn't funny" I smiled.

'_But he's the best Hyuuga there is.' _

I kept smiling as I glided into school. I was almost at the door when an overly chipper voice stopped me in my tracks. I was overcome with anxiety and dread so suddenly that my mind spun momentarily. The day that had started so wonderfully was about to be eclipsed by Planet Sakura. My best friend, Sakura.

"HINATA!"

I spun around just in time for Sakura to hug me, a little too forcefully for my taste. As I was trying to fix myself to give a suitable greeting she pulled back and smiled at me. Still stunned at her cheery mood, I strung together a reply with what I could gather of my functioning brain cells.

"S-sakura… um… How are you?" I stuttered.

"I'm doing great! Hey remember that necklace you got at—" Her face fell suddenly and the mood took a dangerous turn as she glared over my shoulder. I turned to see what had upset her and my eyes connected with black rimmed eyes and a mess of red. Two clear circles of green stared back at us through the crowd of passing students.

'_Gaara.'_ I thought in disbelief and, oddly enough, sympathy. His eyes lifted up first to Sakura and then moving to meet my own, before dropping back to the ground. I pressed my lips into a thin line, unsure of what was going to happen and what I was to do about it.

"Come on Hinata. Let's go find Kiba and Naruto." Sakura said too loud, turning away abruptly. I followed her obediently. Well, as obediently as I could while still looking back once to see a lonely red-head hold his head in his hands as students shuffled by. It was only for a moment, though.

Then his face was stone again and I was being called back to my place at Sakura's side.

~Lunch~ ** I almost ended it here, but I'm not sure how to control the riot that would ensue if I did. **

I scanned the cafeteria for our usual table when my vision caught the hand waving me over to a table in the center of the room. Naruto was leaning over the back of a chair signaling me and if not for Lee and Tenten's grip on the back of his jacket I was sure he would have fallen face-first into the floor. I smiled and made my way over to them dodging freshman and other dangerous obstacles.

"Hi, Naruto." I said putting my lunch on the table and taking my usual spot. I'd already unpacked all my food before I noticed the absence of two of my companions. Kiba's usual seat to my left was empty as was Sakura's seat in between Naruto and Lee. I opened my mouth to question Tenten when strong hands slipped under my arms and someone lifted me up a few feet into the air. I squeaked loudly in surprise and struggled in the offenders grip.

"Hahaha! Jeez Hinata don't have a heart attack. I'll put you down, okay?" I heard Kiba say from behind me. I sighed loudly and clutched my chest trying to return my heartbeat to normal as he set me back firmly on the floor. I squeezed my eyes shut and sat down. Hopefully no one would notice my shaking.

"H-hey… Hey K-kiba." I greeted him as he sat beside me looking notably less amused now that he noticed the results of his eccentric welcome. "You… You startled me."

"I'm sorry, Hinata. I just wanted to surprise you." He admitted guiltily. I smiled as gently as I could still trying to calm my racing heart.

I turned away and immediately caught sight of Gaara sitting in a booth at the far corner of the room. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be sleeping, but anyone unfortunate enough to pass by his spot still made a huge arch around him. My heart sank watching two whispering girls become quiet as the passed him. As soon as they felt a safe distance away they turned back to him and continued to whisper.

"Hey… Where's Sakura?" Lee asked suddenly. I saw Naruto frown in my peripherals and brought my attention back to the table. I could see Kiba staring at me questioningly as I faced Naruto. '_Did he see me watching Gaara?' _ I wondered. _'Does he even know about Sakura_ _and Gaara?' _

"Sakura… She wasn't feeling well today. She left just after second bell began." Naruto told us with obvious sadness. Tenten let out s soft 'hmm' and turned to ask Lee about some homework. Shino the ever silent one had pulled out his IPod sparing us a quick glance to see that I was alright after Kiba's surprise and then most likely tuned us out completely.

'_Isn't…. Second bell a class she shared with Gaara?' _ I questioned myself. I remembered her being ecstatic when she'd found out, skipping through the halls and preaching how sweet he was to anyone within her line of sight. _'It would seem that I'm always in her line of sight.' _

But to think that she would request to leave school over such a simple thing was oddly… Believable.

The rest of lunch was uneventful, but it felt strangely tense. Without Sakura there to supply constant conversation, or if not conversation at least something to hold our attention, the table felt separated. If nothing else Sakura kept us connected.

~Last Bell~

As I entered my last class, for the third time today, my eyes met a splash of red against pale skin.

Gaara sat at a lone table in the back of my French class staring at me with what seemed like the same shock that I felt. I dropped my gaze and searched the room for an empty seat. I saw an empty table near the front of the room as far from Gaara as possible. Other students began shuffling in and filling up the surrounding tables, laughing and shouting to their friends with excitement that had yet to wear off from lunch.

I had wonderful friends; there just weren't many of them.

When the teacher finally called our class to order she reminded us that we would be taking a school wide survey today. The survey was to help teachers know what we planned for college and after high school. Apparently, Gaara's class was small so the teacher had decided to split it up and send a few students to every other class to take the survey. I felt calm. The rules of the survey were the same as any other major test, which meant I would have no contact with the red-head during the bell and my choice in seating made the slim chance that we would make eye contact even slimmer. That was until my teacher decided to interfere.

"Hinata, why don't you move over to Gaara's table so we can move yours into the hall and make some more room in this forsaken classroom…" She continued on with this train of thought as her voiced trailed and became silent. Horrified, I stared at her for a moment before coming to the realization that she meant for me to actually do that. To sit next to Gaara. Gaara who is my friends ex-boyfriend. Who caused her to skip school and cry on the phone and other things that she probably hadn't revealed to me yet.

I picked up my belongings and plopped down next to the black-clad teen.

After the test all my will-power was in use trying to keep my eyes from straying to the right and looking at Gaara. I stared straight ahead or to left as the other students scratched their futures in graphite. Gaara and I had finished relatively fast and now had a good twenty minutes before we could be dismissed. I had almost forgotten his existence when I heard the shifting of paper and the scratch of a pencil to my right. Turning my head slightly, in the corner of my eye I saw a pale had drawing something on a piece of blank lined paper.

Turning a little more I could make out the picture. _'Tic Tac Toe?' _ I thought in wonder. I'd never thought of Gaara as someone who played such a simple game, especially when given a choice between that and taking a nap as others were beginning to do.

As subtly as possible I watched him in my peripherals. He was playing against himself and each game was slightly different from the first. Each had a different strategy.

Something inside me clicked into place at the sight and I reached for my own pencil. Without thinking I drew a neat X in the top left corner of a freshly drawn chart and waited what seemed like hours for his counter attack.

I didn't dare to look up from the page; more afraid of what I would see than what I would miss by not carefully recording his move.

My mouth opened in shock as he drew a third O in a row and ran a line through it to show he'd won. I thought I saw him smirk, but I didn't dwell on it as I drew a new chart next to the old one, ready to redeem myself.

'_This isn't over.' _

**Thank you very much for reading. Leave a review if you feel like. I'll try to update sooner, but as you can see it doesn't always work out the way I plan.**

**~Loved? **


	10. Chapter 8

**So… I know I'm terrible for not updating, BUT…. I have no reason. I'm sorry. Don't take it out on my story, though! It had nothing to do with my laziness! **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. But it could happen…. Possibly? **

Chapter 8: A New Development

"Hinata. Sorry to call you during class, but something came up with Uncle's business and I'm going to the office earlier than usual. I'm afraid I won't be there in time to pick you up. It'd be a great help if one of your friends could give you a ride home. Give me a call if you can't bye."

I listened to my cousin's tired voicemail as I stood watching the heavy buses pull out, carrying with them 80% of the student body. I shut my phone and turned to go back inside when I leapt back in surprise. I'd been so focused on Neji's news that I failed to notice the person standing behind me.

In the midst of my grand evasion my back collided with someone else's chest and I felt claustrophobic. My eyes turned up to the person in front of me and I gasped quietly.

Gaara looked down at me with impassive green irises before turning his gaze slightly over my left shoulder. This time I suppressed the gasp as the impassive look was replaced with a glare. I opened my mouth to speak when a large hand gripped my shoulder and my high pitched scream was heard instead. I spun around and instantly felt like an idiot for letting my surprise get the better of me… again.

"Hinata!" Kiba gasped, obviously he had expected that scream as much as I had. I watched him regain his composure as I too attempted to slow my racing heart. His hand never left my shoulder. "I was headed for the truck and saw you were still here."

I smiled before I remembered who had given me the feeling to scream before Kiba had showed himself. I turned only to find that Gaara had disappeared.

"Hinata?" Kiba asked from beside me. I swallowed my disappointment and got back to the matter at hand.

"Um… Kiba," I began awkwardly. I really hated to be a burden and I told him so. "But… w-would you mind giving me … a- a ride home? You see my cousin, he-"

"Hinata." He said cutting me off quickly. "I'd be happy to. Don't worry about it, okay?"

I smiled and allowed him to lead me to the truck sitting vacant at the other end of the lot. Once we were both seated and buckled I felt my mind begin to wander. It wandered specifically back to my last bell and the brief exchange I'd shared with a dangerous red-head.

_I smirked inwardly as I placed the winning blow in the bottom right square and felt Gaara tense beside me. This was my seventh win since we began. I found that after I overcame the awkwardness of the first two matches I was able to concentrate and bring out the skill I'd been too shy to exert before. _

_When we were younger Neji would often challenge me to games of Tic Tac Toe, since he had a fondness for mind games and I could never grasp the concept of chess. It wasn't long before I learned his strategies and could match him for every move. I hadn't played the simple game in many years, but the tactics were still fresh in my head, much to the irritation of my opponent. _

_He hadn't expected me to win seven of nine games. _

_One more loss was, apparently, too much for him as he stood sharply grabbed the paper and crumpled it into a tight ball. I watched with wide eyes as he tossed the ball across the room toward the trashcan. _

_The ball missed and I could feel his anger as he shuffled over and threw it away. I was never good at handling angry people, especially not those I had no connection with, so I tried to hide my terror as he plopped back into his seat and pulled out a book. I took out my own reading material, but couldn't concentrate with all the anger radiation from the boy beside me. _

"So…," Kiba shook me from my thoughts and I turned to face him, giving him my undivided attention as an apology for zoning out. He looked at me from the corner of his eye and then returned his attention to the road.

He never finished that thought, but I let it go as I saw us turn onto my street.

"Thank you again for the ride, Kiba." I smiled as I fumbled with my seatbelt. Once I was freed I opened the door and turned back one last time when I heard him say my name.

"No problem, Hinata." He grinned. Suddenly the grin was swept away and a look of deep thought and worry claimed his face. It was a short moment as if he was contemplating a hard math problem, but then it was gone.

Because then he kissed me.

**That was just part one. I was planning to stop there, but I love you guys too much. **

It wasn't a long or sensual kiss. It would probably be categorized as a simple peck by most, but for me it was something huge. Something bad. Later I would realize that the fragile balance of my relationship with Kiba was utterly demolished in the span of time it took him to press his lips to mine. At that moment, though, I was too stunned to move, too shocked to speak and Kiba had to remind me to open the door.

By the time I had a hold of my senses again I was stumbling toward my door. I dug viciously into my backpack for my keys and went inside without glancing back at the truck once. I glanced calmly around the room noticing my sisters books scattered around the coffee table. I could feel my face burning as I sprinted upstairs to my room. Though, I stumbled on the stairs when my phone vibrated loudly in my front pants-pocket I kept racing till I reached my room.

Collapsing on my bed I tried my best not to suffocate myself with my pillow. I stood and walked to my door. It was only three o'clock and my father and Neji wouldn't be home till late. Walking downstairs I went into the kitchen to get a glass of iced tea, when an idea struck.

Quietly I went into the living room to find my younger sister Hanabi surrounded by textbooks and hard at work watching the flat screen.

"Ha-hanabi… I'm going out for a walk. I'll…I'll be back in a little while. O-okay?" I whispered as loudly as I could and prayed that she wouldn't turn and see my flushed cheeks and red eyes or hear my short breaths. She grunted in reply and changed the channel.

I walked briskly down my street turning left at the corner and froze. My head was still reeling and this sudden development was not making me anymore grounded. Turning onto the sidewalk from down the street was one person, of many, that I didn't want to see. I rushed to hide around the corner before he saw me.

Too late.

"Hinata!" He called as he jogged up to me. Blonde hair shining and blue eyes glittering.

"N-naruto." I breathed shakily. I was in no condition to entertain. "I'm..." I sighed and tried to tighten my voice. It was falling apart and I couldn't hold it together for long. "I'm sorry, Naruto, but I'm in a hurry. I'll…. I'll see you at school tomorrow!" I rushed and pushed past him in no specific direction.

If I'd been listening I could have heard him call out to me, but I was too focused on keeping my tears inside my eyes. I was so embarrassed. My cheeks were ablaze and I was confused. I knew it was unsafe, and stupid, to run eyes closed, but if I didn't tears would have rolled out and I would have been exposed. Today was too much and I needed an escape. '_Anything.'_ I thought. I was a horrible best-friend for feeling sympathy to the man who broke Sakura's heart. I was a horrible crush for not loving Kiba back. I was a horrible sister for leaving Hanabi home alone. '_I'm horrible.'_

I just kept running forward I felt the sidewalk through my shoes until one deciding moment.

The moment I ran over the curb and into the street.

My eyes flew open and I stared in horror as a beige minivan, most likely full of children and their loving mother, sped towards me. I heard the horn, but I couldn't move. My whole body was burning, from running and all the emotion I couldn't suppress. I screwed my eyes shut and yelped when I felt a large hand grab a fistful of the back of my shirt and an arm yank me backward from around the waist. I fell back onto the sidewalk as the van sped by barely a foot from where I sat. I could feel the wind from it and I opened my eyes only to shut them again as my heart struggled in my chest. Hunched forward I held my knee with one hand and clutched my chest with the other forcing myself to take deep breaths until I felt something against my back shift slightly and a forehead rest just between my collar and neck. I froze.

In a moment I realized that I was sitting on the sidewalk still being held by whoever had just saved me from certain death.I spun around to see to whom I owed my life and immediately felt like throwing myself back into the street to see if a second chance, perhaps a Semi, would come. Screaming in frustration and horror I pushed out of their grasp and scooted a good three feet away.

Gaara stood and regarded me calmly. For the second time today I was too stunned to move, or function at all really. He watched me silently and my eyes were so wide I could no longer fight back the tears. They slipped out and skittered down the sides of my face and nose tickling my face as I stared back at him, horrified, but not scared.

"Hmpt… You're shaking." He told me. I realized that he was right. Holding my hand up I noticed that I couldn't form a proper fist because of the violent shaking. My breathing was no better. It felt like I had just run for miles, but I hadn't even passed the block.

Something in me cracked and fell apart.

"It's too much!" I yelled downward at my hand still gripping my knee. "I… I can't take it all!"

I was completely overwhelmed and now I owed my life to a boy I had to hate. I sensed Gaara tense at my nonsense yells and I was sure he would walk away, but he didn't.

He sat down next to me on the corner, not too close, but not far enough for it to be coincidence. He just sat there and stared at the street. He didn't talk to me or try and comfort me, which I was both unhappy and thankful for. I hug or pat on the back would have been great then, but not from him. Not from Sakura's ex.

Slowly I composed myself. By the time I could finally breathe semi-normally the sun was almost behind the trees. I wiped my eyes and prepared to begin a very awkward conversation, but Gaara beat me to the punch.

He stood quickly and looked down at my flushed, tear-streaked face and nodded twice before he turned and walked down the sidewalk and turned.

Once he was out of sight I inhaled one last shaky breath and stood making my own way home as the sun set to my right.

**Okay! So I hope this chapter wasn't too cliché. But I think that Hinata has been caught in a lot of complex stuff lately and it just seemed somewhat logical. Plus I have an evil habit of screwing with my characters lives. It's sad really…The next chapter will be in Gaara's Point of View to clear up some things I know you'll be wondering about. **

**Lots of Loved~**


	11. Chapter 8 part 2

**Loved is an EVIL EVIL EVIL person! She's very sorry for not updating and prays that everyone will forgive her and not hunt her down and sell her organs on eBay! She sends this message from an undisclosed location just in case she isn't forgiven.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not a product of my imagination. Though I sometimes wish it was… Okay that's a lie. I ALWAYS wish it was.**

Chapter 8: A New Development

I leaned against the concrete wall running alongside the school building and watched the other students trickle out. The main stampede had yet to pass and I'd stationed myself on the edge of the crowd waiting for even the slowest of the herd, before leaving myself, as usual. School… My being at school was pointless, for lack of a better term.

'_I've experienced more in my life thus far than any of these self-proclaimed educators.'_

But, I made a promise and until my eighteenth birthday, until it's legal for me to break that promise, I'll be staying here. I pushed off the cool concrete and turned to find my way home when I saw her.

'_That idiot.'_

She stood facing the buses with her back to the trail of students. I watched as the thin line of young-adults grew into a raging river of pushing, shoving adolescents, with that little idiot right in the center of it. How stupid could she be? Standing there allowing herself to be shoved and pushed without even bothering to get out of the way. I remembered our game of Tic Tac Toe earlier today and instantly grew angry. That this little girl who could defeat me in such a simple game, but not move out of a situation where her safety was in danger, was an insult to my intelligence. I stalked over to where she stood glaring at the back of a short boy who bumped her rather hard. Others walking beside me scooted as far as they could, giving me a wide arc of solitude as I approached her from behind.

As I drew closer I saw that she was listening to something on her phone, a deep frown of concentration drawn across her face. Needless to say, she didn't notice the lack of jostling as I stood behind her as a kind of shield. I couldn't believe I'd lowered myself to the level of a bodyguard for this girl. The realization of this fact made me angry because as strange as this little girl was, there was something about her that couldn't let me hate her. Something I found easy to do with almost every person I met. It was the reason I gave her my ice cream on the date from hell, the reason I called her up on a whim just to tell her not to hate _me_, and unfortunately, why I stood behind her now even without her noticing.

And this _thing _annoyed me more than she did.

I stood silently behind her, waiting for this little girl to spin around and scream at the sight of me… like so many others would. Seeing her on the phone reminded me of our conversation yesterday. '_Did her face look like this when we were talking? Or was she too scared of me?' _I knew she was scared. I knew that, but for some reason it made me angry.

Angry, but not at her.

This only succeeded in frustrating me more andI was about to leave her there at the mercy of the crowd, when I noticed one of her friends striding towards me. Towards her. He was the one who had gone with her on the double date, the one who tried to challenge me. '_As if I wanted to play with a kid like him.' _But he was extremely attached to the girl in front of me. That was the only thing that interested me about him… and also the only thing that bothered me.

He was barely a few steps away when she turned around and collided with me. I heard her quiet gasp and felt more like an outcast than I had in a long time, but I held that emotion back. The boy had reached us by now and placed a heavy hand on her shoulder. '_Possessive.' _I thought as I focused my gaze on him and the silent threat he was trying to send me. It was laughable; that this guy thought simply claiming her would prevent me from doing anything. I wasn't going to touch her though, with or without his unintentional prompting. She belonged to Sakura. Part of a world I wanted and didn't want to ever see again.

She spun around and screamed at the sight of him and I turned away to consumed by the realization that just hit me.

'_I will never be part of that world again.'_

I left the school as fast as I could, nearly jogging across the parking lot toward my car. Once I was speeding down the road I thought about where my destination would be. I wouldn't go home. I never wanted to go home, but today I just couldn't.

I grumbled as I pulled into a park parking lot. It was the only place I could think of that would let me be alone without weighing me down. There were no walls trying to hold me in and no loneliness that would try and make me into what I'm not.

I tried to enter the park, but simply walking by the playground and seeing the children run and play made me leave. So many things were wrong about that scene. All the kids accepting each other, playing together, sharing what they had with each other. The real world wasn't a playground and the sooner those children realized that the faster they could adapt to it. I'd known that fact my whole life.

Finally I found myself walking around the neighborhood cringing inside as parents made their children run into the house when I passed. I was about to turn around and go back when a flash of violet ran past me. I looked forward and recognized the figure as none other than Hinata, the little idiot herself, but what struck my attention more was how fast she was running…. And with her head down.

'_Something's wrong.' _I realized. Hinata was an idiot, a crybaby, and awkward, but she wasn't eccentric or deranged. I took off after her and was slowly closing the distance between us when I saw her run off the sidewalk without a thought. I figured she would run to the other side of the street, realize how dangerous that was and come back, but then I saw the van.

The van that was heading straight for her.

The girl's head shot up at the sound of the horn and I waited for her to run back to sidewalk for safety. But she didn't. The van was going too fast and even applying the brakes as fast as the driver could, wouldn't prevent the impending accident.

Finally reaching the edge of the sidewalk I reached forward and grabbed as much of her shirt as I could with my left hand. She was still frozen and the car was almost on top of us. As fast as I could I swung my arm around her waist and pulled her back with me, barely hitting the ground before the car zoomed past us, horn blaring.

Hinata was shaking from her position in front of me. When we fell we both landed on our butts, with her sitting slightly in front of me and my legs on either side of her. The scene reminded me of so many things I thought I'd forgotten and the fact that I hadn't sent my mind into chaos.

So many scenes of blood; people lying on the cold ground with the life gone from their bodies. Things I'd wanted to escape and believed I almost had and it struck me how close Hinata was to becoming another one of those scenes.

The thought scared me more than it should have and I reflexively held her tighter to comfort myself. I rested my forehead at the base of her neck in exhaustion and defeat. '_Why do I care so much? I've seen so much death before and yet the thought of her death scares me so much.'_

Then it struck me. After I lost Sakura, my only key to the world where people lived, Hinata was all that I had left. She was the only connection I had to that world, and that was precious. I needed her.

That was why I couldn't let her hate me, why I was drawn to her, and why I protected her. She belonged to the life that I never had and she was, now, my only chance to get it.

**OKAY! I feel like I made Gaara act too much like Sasuke, but I tried not to. Also I hope this sheds some light on Gaara's relationship with both girls. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Thanks so much!**


	12. Chapter 9 It's ALIVE!

**Hey everyone. Long time no see, huh? Well I'm going to attempt something today. It might not work, but I'm going to try anyway. **

**Yes folks, that's right, I'm going to try and bring this story back to life. **

**If you're happy about that you can thank Life is no Fairytale for sending me a very convincing PM a few days ago.**

**As always I do not own Naruto. **

Chapter 9: Now What?

I could have written a list a mile long about all the reasons I was dreading school the next morning the least important of which was that it was picture day. Honestly the date had completely slipped my mind until I slipped out of my cousin's car the next morning and saw the pandemonium ensuing.

Adolescent girls stood everywhere preening and primping for what was to be their annual 3 seconds of fame. Those girls who forgot, like myself, stood in the bathrooms trying to make themselves more presentable from over the shoulders of other make-up applying teens. Subconsciously I fretted the edge of my pastel sweater. It would have to do.

I made it all the way to my locker before I was captured. Sakura's arms were an iron grip around my neck while I tried to maneuver textbooks and binders into something resembling order.

"Hinata! Is that what you're wearing for pictures?" Sakura asked after she'd finally been convinced to release me by an amused Tenten.

"Yes, it is. I-I forgot that we had pictures today." I explained closing my locker and leaning against the metal door.

"Oh! Well I might have a shirt or something in my locker that you could-" I abruptly stopped listening to Sakura as I noticed a pile of messy-brown hair making its way through the crowd. _'Kiba. Oh God.' _I'd stayed up until the late hours of last night trying to figure out how to approach him today. I didn't want to go out with him. Not that he wasn't a wonderful guy and incredibly sweet, but I just couldn't. On the other hand ending our friendship was almost a worse choice. Kiba and I had been friends since first grade. Besides Sakura, Kiba was my closest friend and someone I absolutely didn't want to lose over a kiss.

I turned to face Sakura, more effectively hiding my face from Kiba's direction. Maybe he wouldn't see me. '_Maybe he'd just keep walking!'_ I hoped when suddenly I felt two arms weave around my middle and I was swept into the air a spun in a circle. Needless to say, I yelped loudly and struggled in the strong grip.

Then the world stopped spinning I felt a loud laugh vibrate against my back.

"Morning, Hina!" Kiba exclaimed as he released me. I turned around and attempted a secure smile, as is I wasn't feeling faint from the anxiety of facing him.

"Good morning, Kiba." I replied and turned back to Sakura, praying that she was still talking just so I wouldn't have to. My prayers were answered.

"Ugh. Kiba! How can you dress like that on Picture Day? Were you raised by dogs?" She was exclaiming and gesturing frivolously at his crumpled, plaid shirt. He just smiled viciously at her, growled, and made a move to grab her. Out of no-where Naruto pulled him into a headlock and proceeded to grapple with him causing them scare some helpless freshman girls passing by.

"Don't worry, Sakura! I saved you from the evil dog!" He proclaimed from the floor where he and Kiba were wrestling like toddlers.

"My hero." Sakura mumbled with no small amount of sarcasm. Tenten was shaking her head and grinning at the boys. I also couldn't restrain the smile their antics inspired.

"Shouldn't we get them to stop b-before they get into trouble?" I asked while smothering some laughter when Kiba sat on Naruto's back and pretended to yawn.

"Naw. Let them figure it out for themselves." Tenten suggested as she walked away to her locker. I watched her go and suddenly felt a sort of sixth sense telling me that I was being watched in return. I looked around quickly, but couldn't see anyone immediately.

"Boys!" Someone shouted and I jumped. Turning back to my friends I found an infuriated teacher standing over Naruto and Kiba. "What are you two doing?" He asked crossing his arms.

"We were just messing around, Teach!" Naruto whined as the two boys stood up. The teacher looked less than pleased at the name.

"Yeah, really. Everyone knows that Naruto could never really take me in a fight." Kiba boasted. This prompted a whole new round of bickering and pretend fighting between the two.

"ENOUGH!" The teacher shouted and once again I was ashamed to realize that I'd jumped. "You boys are almost adults! Stop acting like such imbeciles! The next time I have to talk to you you're both getting detentions!" With that the stern man stalked away.

"Come on, Hinata. Let's see if we can find something for you in my locker." Sakura suggested and at that moment, with Kiba's smiled directed back at me, nothing sounded better.

"O-okay!" I agreed. Following her.


End file.
